dc_and_marvelfandomcom-20200213-history
Alfred Pennyworth
Alfred Thaddeus Crane Pennyworth (アルフレッド・タデウス・クレイン・ペニーワース, Arufureddo Tadeusu Kurein Penīwāsu), is both a fictional character and tetartagonist of the ''DC'' series. He is Batman's loyal butler and valet at Wayne Manor who assists his employer in his duties, both as Bruce Wayne and as the Batman. He after a varied career, had previously worked as the Wayne family valet for Bruce's parents, Thomas and Martha Wayne, until their deaths. He knows that Bruce is secretly Batman and aids him. "Batman must save Gotham. I'm sorry, but deep down, you know I'm right." :—Alfred Pennyworth, to Batman. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Martin Jarvis (English), Minoru Inaba (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Canadian French), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Spain-Spanish) Biography Alfred Pennyworth, after a varied career, was employed as the Wayne family's butler when Bruce Wayne's parents were killed. Alfred raised the young orphan and reluctantly aided him in his quest to become the Batman. His many skills - ranging from cooking to medicine - make him Batman's staunchest ally, along with a formal demeanor that grounds the Dark Knight and deflects those who might otherwise suspect Bruce Wayne's true identity. Appearance Alfred is a slim Caucasian male, with gray hair and a mustache. He typically wears a three-piece suit, a black jacket, a maroon vest, and a white long-sleeved shirt with a black tie. * Hair Color: White * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: August 16, 1943 * Height: 6' 0" * Weight: 160 lbs. (73 kg) Attributes: * Skilled actor. * Trained in emergency medical techniques. * Proficiency with mechanical and computer systems. * Expert in domestic sciences. * Unflappable manner. * Unlike Batman, Alfred is willing to wield firearms in times of crisis. Gallery Background Personality After Thomas and Martha Wayne were murdered, Alfred did not act as a father toward Bruce, feeling it was not his place, and maintained the distance of a proper English butler. It has been one of his biggest regrets, and his behavior towards Dick is vastly different because of it. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Wilfred Pennyworth (brother) * Margaret Wilson (sister, deceased) * Barbara Wilson (niece) * Egbert (cousin) * Cuthbert (second cousin) * Tatsu Yamashiro (goddaughter) Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities * Swordsmanship: ** Fencing: * Computer Operation: * Firearms: * Archery: * Mechanical Aptitude: Alfred is capable of doing minor repairs to the Batmobile. * Acting: * Leadership: * Medicine: A former field medic, Alfred is capable of taking care of Bruce Wayne's injuries. * Tactical Analysis: * Surveillance: * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic to Advanced): As a former soldier, Alfred is well adept in hand-to-hand combat. His fighting skills have allowed him to defeat trained assassins, and large opponents. ** Boxing: ** Martial Arts: Because he was once a spy, Alfred has had intense training and occasionally practices fighting with Batman. * Throwing: * Cooking: Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation * Alfcycle: Gallery History Past Alfred has been the Wayne Family's employ and butler all of Bruce's life since he was a child, and had helped his master establish his superhero career from the beginning. In addition he was Bruce's legal guardian, and continued to do so even after the following the deaths of his parents. Following the murders of the the Wayne Family, Alfred was named Bruce's legal guardian in the will left by Thomas and Martha, however, social services combated the will feeling that Bruce should not be raised by a servant. However, Bruce managed to remain in Alfred's care by, despite his young age, bribing the social service agent into allowing Alfred to raise him. Synopsis ''Batman'' Plot in the Series Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology * External links * Alfred Pennyworth Wikipedia * Alfred Pennyworth DC Database * Alfred Pennyworth YJ WIKI * Alfred Pennyworth Arkham Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Characters